Big Man On Campus Hermione's Point of View
by magpieforjoy
Summary: Hermione's point of view of what happens when the trio parts ways after Hogwarts. AU.


**Big Man On Campus - Hermione`s Point Of View**   
  


_Author`s note: HI EVERYBODY! This is kind of different from my other stories because it is from someone`s point of view, but I think you can handle it. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the characters that don`t belong to her. This is kind of a spinoff of From the Diary of Cynthia Potter if I haven`t gotten Big Man on Campus yet, which this idea was nagging me as I progressed with that story, so I just stopped with that one and started this one. If you don`t know who some of the characters are, all will be explained in Big Man on Campus. I don`t think Hermione will end up with Ron or Harry though in this one, though, but we`ll see. Allright, people, this is not interesting to read so I`ll start the story now._   
  


_"Maybe it`s intuition,_

_Some things you just don`t question,_

_And in your eyes I see the future in an instant,_

_Searching for, I think I found my best friend."_

-Savage Garden   
  


Dear Sir or Madam, 

My name is Hermione Granger, well, that`s how you would know me as. My name has changed a couple of times throughout college, but I will explain that later on. I am trying to decide whether or not I want to be an author or not, so this sample of my autobiography might help me decide by how well written you think it is. I know that your job does not require you to do this, but it would be greatly appreciated if you would look over the manuscript enclosed in this letter. I thank you for taking the time to do this. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione Granger   
  


********************************************************************** 

My first year at El Colegio Del Magos y Brujas went by quickly. Ron, Harry , and I chatted online every Sunday night. We kept in touch very well, as well as made new friends. I met Marguerite, Angela, and Juan. Marguerite and Angela were studious like me but broke almost as many rules as Fred and George Weasely had. Juan was such a kidder, and had been best friends with Marguerite since forever (they were next door neighbors in Madrid). Angela, who was from America, was and still is my best friend along with Harry and Ron. I would find out later that Harry had befriended my second cousins, and Ron had actually come to terms with Malfoy. In the summer between my first and second in college, Harry and I both went to London to celebrate Ron`s end of apprenticeship in the Ministry of Magic and being accepted into a sort of detective team in the Ministry dealing with out of country scandals. Harry and I joked that he might end up in our areas, but Ron said that was quite unlikely. I didn`t see what he was so uptight about- that was a highly coveted job. I would have taken it in an instant if I had been offered that job, but then he told us why. 

"I won`t be allowed to communicate with anybody I know, so they won`t get hurt by any dangerous people. I will only be allowed to tell one person my identity that I will have while I am undercover. Herm, I`m sorry to leave you in the dark like this, but I`m going to tell Harry." 

I really wasn`t hurt; they had been friends longer than me, and I would be able to manage with my friends. In August when I returned to Spain and Harry went back to America, my friends greeted me with a strange look on thier faces. I recognized it at once: I saw it every time they had gone on one of thier makeover sprees and attacked Juan, but he was over in Mexico visiting relatives. I sighed, and hoped they weren`t going to do something drastic. I guess it was, in a way; I ended up with pretty, short (as in not long enough to pull it in a ponytail until it would grow to my shoulders), curly hair, thinner eyebrows, darker eyelashes, and blue eyes. My friends looked at thier work approvingly, and I liked the outcome too. Marguerite thought I needed a new name to fit my new looks. I thought this was going a little too far, but then I realized that I didn`t look like "Hermione" anymore. I decided on Claudia. I had always wished I had that name, and Angela agreed. Marguerite though I looked like a "Laura," but I didn`t like that name. 

When college started again, Juan didn`t even recognize me. Marguerite`s roommate, Chloe, didn`t either, and she usually knew what was going on with us. I was very satisfied with my transformation, and I started going on mischief- making sprees with Angela and Marguerite. Juan sighed as we chattered about our last expedition, but then we would do something with him to get him back to spirits. I noticed a new guy in some of our classes, and Juan had started perking up because he had a roommate (he didn`t have one in our first year because his roommate dropped out in October). Juan introduced us to him. 

"Hey, guys, I wan`t you to meet my roommate. He just got in here, after touring the world." 

"Hi, my name is Jerry Smith. I am from America, and I spent last year in England, doing odd jobs to pay for tuition." Jerry had strawberry blond hair, freckles, and these amazing gray eyes. He sounded like he was reading from a book, but I concluded that he was nervous. Angela, Marguerite, and I looked at each other, and I could see the he-is-such-a-hottie look in Angela`s eyes. I stifled a giggle and introduced myself. 

"Hi, my name is Claudia." 

"My name is Marguerite." 

"And MY name is Angela. You can call me Angie if you like. What part of America are you from? I`m from Maryland." 

"Oh, I lived in ummm.... hmmm.... I knew this a moment ago..." Jerry had a concentrated look on his face, and I could tell he wasn`t flustered to meet Angela, but was like an actor who had forgotten his lines. 

"Oh yeah, I`m from California, that`s it." 

"Well, welcome to El Colegio Del Magos y Brujas, Jerry," I said warmly. I love meeting people. Making sure they are getting along well is part of the way I am. 

Jerry soon became a very good friend of ours, but he was out of school a lot because he was diagnosed with diabetes when he was 12. We all felt for him, but he said he could take care of himself. The rest of the second year went by, and in the Daily Prophet, I read that Sirius had been cleared. It took a good 6 years, but it was worth it. Harry told me that he had visited with Sirius right after school had let out, and I was really happy for both of them. Now Harry can find out more about his parents. I could not imagine not having mine. 

Over the summer, my friends and I hung out. I chatted online with Harry a little more often, but our conversations ended a little earlier becuase we had less to talk about that we would both understand, not being there. I hung out with Juan and Jerry when Angela and Marguerite went to visit thier families. I was planning on visiting my parents in August and filling them in on what is going on since Spring Break. I got to know Jerry a little better, and by the end of the summer, he was my best guy friend besides Harry and Ron, even though I hadn`t heard from Ron in a whole year. I hoped he wasn`t dead or something like that, but Harry assured me that from Ron`s steady emails to him, though he couldn`t tell who he was after or where he was, was alive and well. 

Soon it was September again, and the months flew by. Finally the first semester had drawn to a close, not before I had gotten a teacher fired for trying to put a student (me) in danger by locking me in a room while I was working with cornish pixies for my midterm exam. Little did I know that Professor Waterfeld had poisoned the air with potassium cyanide. When I smelled the air sensing something odd was going on, I fainted. The next thing I knew, Angela, Marguerite, Juan, and Jerry were leaning over me. They had figured out what was going on and got me out of the room before the poison had reached my brain. I still shudder to think what would have happened if they had not gotten there in time. I still got credit for that semester, even though I hadn`t finished the midterm. 

Angela and Marguerite threw a big Christmas party. I could not believe it when they did that, and they had invited an equal amount of boys and girls because this was going to double, at least for them, as a boyfriend- getting party. Why they were suddenly interested in this, I will never know, but I also will never regret that they did this. 

"Okay, everybody! It`s spin the bottle time!" Angela yelled. 

"What`s spin the bottle?" I asked. 

"Oh, it`s just an American thing I`m bringing over," she replied cooly, though I could see that she was really hyper. She explained the rules, and I reluctantly agreed to start. How kissing someone for no real reason is fun, I don`t know, but Angela seemed to think it was. I spinned the bottle, and it landed on Chad, this cute guy Marguerite had been eyeing for a while. I kissed him, and he spun the bottle. Thankfully, it landed on Marguerite. They kissed, and both seemed to be enjoying it. Marguerite spun the bottle reluctantly, and so on and so forth. While this was going on, I could feel someone looking at me. I looked around but whoever it was must have looked away. Then it was Jerry`s turn. For some reason I held my breath. _You do not like Jerry, Claudia, he is your friend. _I stoped holding my breath but I looked at the bottle intently as it whirled around. Then it stopped. On me. I bit my lip to stop from yelling thanks to God, and I looked at Jerry. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged, as if to say, _well, I guess we`ll have to_. Then we kissed. It was the most wonderful thing in the whole world. When we pulled away, I realized that I did like him. A lot. I couldn`t believe it. I was about to spin it again when Angela suddenly shouted, 

"Okay everybody! I think that`s enough of this game! Juan, turn up the music, please!" 

This new guy, Ricky Martin, started blaring on the speakers. As I headed toward Juan to tell him to turn it down just a teensy bit, Angela swooped by and grabbed my arm, leading me outside. Once we were alone, Angela started talking. 

"Whoa, Claud, I did NOT think for one second that you were going to try to keep a secret from me, but now I guess I`m wrong. What`s up with you and Jerry?" 

"HUH?" I was astonished that Angela could sense that I liked him when I just found out myself. 

"Did you notice how long you guys kissed? You both looked like you were enjoying it." Angela put on a hurt face. 

"Look, Angie, I didn`t realize it until just now, so don`t try taking me on a guilt trip." 

"Well, why don`t you talk to him, you both look like you both like each other, so if you don`t, I will." 

"Yes, Mom," I joked, and went to find Jerry. 

"Hey, Claud, can I have a minute?" was the first thing I heard when I came back in. It was Jerry. I motioned for him to follow me outside. Once we were out of earshot of anybody who might be snooping, Jerry started talking. 

"Claudia, I know this might not be the best time to find out, but I think I love you." 

I was surprised, but I knew what my answer was, too. 

"I think I love you too. It`s really weird, but I just found that out myself today." Jerry laughed. 

"Me too, but I forgot to give you your Christmas present when you were opening your others." Jerry took out something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and found a silver locket. It was beautiful. 

"Th-th-thank you, I love it," I stuttered. Jerry helped me put it on. I could not imagine being any happier. Jerry and I kissed again before coming in. The rest of my birthday was just a blur, but I remembered being with Jerry until the party ended. Jerry and I started going out after that. Marguerite, who was taking Divination VI, informed me that I wasn`t going to end up with Jerry, but a guy that looked almost exactly like him. I rolled my eyes at her and told her that we weren`t talking about the future stage yet, we were just going out. Marguerite shrugged and said that she just thought it was very interesting. The rest of the year was a blur. I was totally swept off my feet by Jerry, he was the sweetest, most romantic person I had ever met. During the summer, I visited my parents for a month, and I visited Sirius Black. He was a nice guy, and said he even had a job in the Ministry now that his name was cleared. When I came back, it was almost the first day of college. I knew if I had been told that I was this relaxed when I was in Hogwarts, I would not have believed it. In September, I had a fantastic birthday, and I found that I could graduate early if I dropped a class, but I decided not to because it was my favorite class, Honors Arithmancy IX. Soon it was that time of the year again. 

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!! TODAY IS THE OFFICIAL START OF THE CHRISTMAS SEASON!!" I awoke to a screaming elf, but it turned out to be Angela dressed as an elf. I thought that today would have been one of those days it would have been good to have a non- hyper roommate. 

"OK, now that you`re up, we have to go Christmas shopping!! Only 24 days `till Christmas, you know. And, you can get me one of those wizard chess sets, I lost my old one!" I suddenly remembered that I was going to America with my parents to visit my second cousins. I figured I might see Harry too, if I was lucky. I hadn`t seen him since the summer before my third year, and I didn`t know what was going on with him, like who his friends were and whatnot. I got up and Marguerite, Angela, and I headed for the mall to shop for presents. I found some color- changing ink for my parents, a wizard chess board for Jerry (he proved to be quite good at it), a chess set for Angiela, a self hair styler for Marguerite, a bunch of Chocolate Frogs for Juan (he collects them), and as an afterthought, and I Love Quidditch shirt for Harry in case I saw him. I also found a marbles game for my cousins, I heard that they liked them. I was all set for Christmas after I went to get them gift wrapped. Before I left, I left my presents for my friends in my room and told Angela to distribute them. My friends gave me my presents and told me not to open them until Christmas. When I got to the Fairchild`s house, Mom, Dad, Aunt Sheri, Uncle Fred, and Peter were there. Once we were finished hugging, I asked where Elizabeth was. They said she was inside and we all filed in. I set my contributions under the Christmas tree and went to sit in a chair. 

"Hi, Elizabeth!" I said. 

"Hi, Hermione! How ARE you!" she rose and hugged me and I saw over her shoulder someone I didn`t expect to see. 

"HARRY! How are you?" I asked my old friend after we finished hugging. 

"This and that," he replied as he slipped his arm around Elizabeth`s shoulder. 

"I did not expect to see you here! And why do you have an American accent all of a sudden and yet I managed to keep my English accent? HMM?" I kidded him, and realized that we had a lot of catching up to do. 

We all had dinner, and went to mass (it was Christmas Eve), and we all went up to our rooms. I shared a room with Liz, Harry roomed with Peter, and my parents took the guest room. The next day we all opened our presents while drinking eggnog. 

When it was my turn to open my presents, I opened my friends in Spain last. 

"And this one`s from my boyfriend, Jerry Smith, hmm, I wonder what it is-" I joked, as it was plainly shaped as a grooming kit for my cat, Linus (and I had to take really good care of him now that he`s getting old), but I broke off because Harry had started choking on his eggnog. 

"Are you allright, Harry?" I asked, and though he was turning purple, he nodded. I continued opening my presents, and when everyone had finished opening their presents, we headed towards the kitchen for brunch. As I was about to go in, Harry grabbed my arm. I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked at me with a serious expression. 

"Could I have a word with you?" he asked, and suddenly I felt like I was being reprimanded by a teacher. 

"What did I do?" I asked. 

"Could I please have the name of your boyfriend again?" he asked. I thought this was a bit odd, but I repeated Jerry`s name for him. 

"Are you sure that`s his name?" 

"Yes, Harry, why?" 

"Wait, before I make a false accusation, tell me what he looks like." 

"Well, he has strawberry blond hair, freckles, and gray eyes. He`s also kind of tall." 

"Is he good at wizard chess?" 

"Yes! OK, Harry what is going on? Why do you need to know?" 

"Just, Herm, I know you changed your name, so Jerry probably doesn`t know you`re really Hermione, but I don`t know how to tell you this but..." 

"WHAT, HARRY, JUST TELL ME!" I said very loudly, though not loudly enough that the others might hear. 

"OK, Herm, well, Jerry isn`t who you think he is, he`s actually.... OK I`m going to say this even though he`s going to kill me, his real name is Ron Weasely." 

I stared at Harry in shock. It did not register in my mind for about 5 minutes what he had just said. Harry looked like he was sorry he told me. It just couldn`t be true. But then, I bit my lip and thought of the likenesses between Ron and Jerry, and realized that Harry was telling the truth. Instead of getting mad or wierded out, I felt a sudden calmness. I thought about it and decided that I loved him even more, if that was possible. I looked at Harry. 

"I believe you, but this is going to be some mess we`re going to have to sort out." 

"Yeah, and Herm?" 

"Mmhmm?" 

"Can you change your name back? It`s really confusing." 

"I`ll think about it." 

"And if Ron doesn`t believe you, I`ll back you up 100%." 

"Thanks Harry." And we went in for brunch. 

When I got back to Spain two days before New Year`s, we all went to a cafe for dinner. When we came back stuffed, we headed for our dorms, but I caught Jerry/Ron`s arm. 

"I need to talk with you," I said quietly. I thought that the way Harry and I rehearsed it was pretty good, but the urgency I think Jerry/Ron thought he detected was nerves. I led him into the rec room that didn`t have anyone in it right now. 

"Sit down, please," I said. 

"What`s going on, Claud?" I winced at the sound of my "name." I knew I was going to have to change it back. 

"Oh, I ran into someone who knew you in school or at least said that you looked like him and wanted to meet you. She wanted you to guess who she is, so she will use an Invisibility Cloak and will say something to you that you were used to, she said, in your school days. I`ll leave for a few minutes so you can talk to her, but I want you to introduce me, okay?" I said this a little fast, but I think Jerry/Ron got the gist of it, because he was a little paler but nodded. I left the room and put on the Invisibility Cloak that Harry lent me. I hoped that it would go well. I went into the room. Jerry/Ron looked up at the door closing. I took a deep breath. Jerry/Ron stood up. 

"Ron Weasely, you sit down this instant and don`t even THINK about copying my homework!" The first part was not planned, but I just thought he would need to sit down. 

"H- H- Herm- Hermione? How did you find out? And why didn`t I see you here? Your name wasn`t in the student enrollment and I thought you went here." Ron looked shocked, but he probably wasn`t prepared as much for what happened next. I took off the Invisibility Cloak. 

"It`s me, Ron," I said gently, so as not to alarm him more than what was good for his health. Ron just stood there with his mouth open for a minute, but I had expected that. He closed his mouth and seemed to be thinking. I held my breath. He crossed the room and he kissed me. It was kind of like a first kiss, though it wasn`t. I knew then it was going to be allright. We decided not to tell anyone Ron`s real name, but I would still change my name. We were all hyped for New Year`s. I know, the second year in the millennium (the millennium actually started in 2001, of course) isn`t much to celebrate, but I still think it`s cool that no weird stuff has happened like the churches and strange people predicted for 2000, and I feel priviledged to live in a time where everything is so easy for most people. Anyway, we all went up to Madrid to see the celebration of the New Year. We all counted down in Spanish at the last 10 seconds. 

"DIEZ!" 

"NUEVE!" 

"OCHO!" 

"SIETE!" 

"SEIS!" 

"CINCO!" 

"CUATRO!" 

"TRES!" 

"DOS!" 

"UNO!" There was pandemonium. Everyone was screaming, laughing, hugging, and when I turned to hug Ron, I didn`t see him. Then I did. Ron was kneeling in front of me, and took my hand, and said, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" I shouted "YES!" as he put an exquisite diamond ring on my finger, and he stood up and said, "Happy New Year," and we kissed. I knew that was the happiest New Year of my life.   
  


_Authors Note: Hey, they did end up together! Now isn`t that interesting! Hee Hee Hee! And this is a lot longer than my other fics too! I guess you know the rest, they get married, and Hermione gets a nasty letter saying that she should be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher instead of a writer, which she does, but I think this will be the last you`ll hear from me in a while. My family isn`t too happy about me spending so much time with this stuff :0P. I`ll make _them_ see somehow, don`t worry, and I`ll have the best converts to reading Harry Potter instead of hating them in the WORLD! BWAA HAA HAA!!!!! :0)_


End file.
